


日久弥新22

by Satcbnight



Category: Chanbaek - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:19:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satcbnight/pseuds/Satcbnight





	日久弥新22

22  
朴灿烈和程奕每次再遇见彼此，眼睛里的火苗都恨不得把对方烧死，只不过也仅限于此，朴灿烈既然答应了边伯贤不会找程奕麻烦，他就一定会做到

程奕虽然不知道他们之间的约定，但是他心里也清楚，朴灿烈不是那种喜欢暗地里使坏的人，他如果看你不顺眼，可能会面对面跟你打一架，但绝不会在背后使坏

边伯贤起初还在担心，过了几天见两个人每天都完好无损、毫发无伤也就放心了

一模考试成绩出来是周五，这周正赶上放月假，本来学生的心就飞走了，现在成绩一出来个个心里长了草

周诺看完自己的成绩排在中游，心里一阵满意，“晚上去易景坐坐啊？”

陆星看着自己排在末尾的成绩痛心疾首，“不去！这他妈成绩直接就发我爸手机上了！学校真缺德啊，赶在放假前一天出成绩”

朴灿烈也不去，他今晚要回朴家本家吃饭，“改天吧，今天要回老宅吃饭”

“真没意思你们俩”

边伯贤也要去，闻姗早晨跟他提起的时候，他本来是要拒绝，朴毅海在一旁坚持要他出席，边伯贤是跟着闻姗嫁进来的，春节没带孩子回去，他心里就一直有愧于这对母子，前一晚朴毅海跟闻姗谈到此事，“伯贤也是我的孩子，他也是朴家的一份子，灿烈有一份的东西，伯贤也会有”

闻姗从来没想过这些，她的孩子就应该干干净净的成长，不应该卷入不必要的纷争里，不应该去抢别人的东西，朴毅海的心意她心领，她跟朴毅海说，“你不用这样的”

边伯贤课间听说高三一模成绩出来了，在一群吵吵闹闹的声音中，辨析出朴灿烈考了第一，心里一阵开心，等午饭在食堂遇见朴灿烈的时候眸子都泛起亮光

周诺先看到了他，指了指朴灿烈对面空着的位置，“坐这吃吗，伯贤？”

朴灿烈也抬眼看他

周晓阳占好了位置正坐在那里招呼边伯贤过去，“不用了，学长，我同学在那边等我”

朴灿烈对他说，“过去吧”

等边伯贤走了，周诺一副看好戏的样子，“人家跟我说话呢，你瞎搭什么腔”

“你管我”

周诺看着低头吃饭的朴灿烈，砸吧着嘴摇了摇头

下午放学之前边伯贤收到了朴灿烈发给他的消息，[学校门口等我]

他要跟朴灿烈一起坐车去朴家，[嗯]

边伯贤站在校门口等了一会儿朴灿烈才出来，飘着蒙蒙的细雨在他的头顶打湿了薄薄的一层

朴灿烈看着边伯贤睫毛上挂着一颗微小的水珠说，“怎么不去车里等？”

边伯贤“嗯”了一声含糊过这个问题，事实是他不好意思未经朴灿烈同意私自坐到车里

校门口的学生有些多，有些人已经注意到了朴灿烈在跟边伯贤说话，边伯贤不想引起更多人的注意，赶紧跟着朴灿烈钻到车里

两个人一路上没说几句话，边伯贤想到要去朴家心里就一阵压抑，他跟朴灿烈也确实没什么可以聊起的共同话题，况且还有司机在

边伯贤跟着朴灿烈给老爷子老太太问好，老爷子说有话要跟朴灿烈说，边伯贤就一个人先退了出来，闻姗和朴灿烈的姑姑一家在后院喝茶，他不好去打扰，只能一个人坐在一楼客厅的沙发上发呆

“哥哥”

边伯贤抬头看到一个小不点摇摇晃晃的迈着小步子朝自己跑来，嘴里还在叫着“哥哥”

这是朴灿烈姑姑家的小女儿，上一次边伯贤来还不会说话，现在已经学会说话了，他环顾了一下四周，眼下客厅里除了小宝宝就只有他自己

边伯贤上学早，周围的同学朋友都要比他大，从来都是他对着别人“哥哥姐姐”的叫，现在自己被叫哥哥，一时有些适应不过来

等朴灿烈从老爷子的书房出来的时候，正是这一幕，边伯贤对着站在自己面前的小家伙，问道，“小宝宝，你是在叫我哥哥吗？”

小宝宝听不懂他的意思，嘴里奶声奶气的叫“哥哥”

朴灿烈站在客厅的斜对角，边伯贤沉溺在新奇的世界里，没有注意到朴灿烈，他摸了摸小宝宝扎着的苹果头，笑眯眯的说，“小宝宝，你真可爱”

被闻姗和李凤霞一口一个“乖宝”叫着的边伯贤，此刻正在对着一个奶气的小孩子叫着“小宝宝”，朴灿烈看着眼前反差萌的场景嘴角不自觉的上扬

晚饭，朴家的一大家子围坐在一起，边伯贤一直夹着面前的两道菜，尽量缩小自己的存在感，朴家能够接受外姓且没有血缘的边伯贤已经很不容易了，这里的人对他谈不上喜欢，但也没有表现出讨厌

晚饭结束后，朴灿烈直接拉着边伯贤回房间，边伯贤来朴灿烈房间的次数屈指可数，然而每一次都算不上好的回忆，朴灿烈喜欢把人压在身下侵犯，欺负的边伯贤连连讨饶，夜深人静的时候更是恨不得让整个朴家的人都知道，他们在房间里做什么

一进门就被朴灿烈压在门板上，朴灿烈的左手伸到边伯贤的身后将门落锁，他噙上边伯贤粉嫩的唇瓣，舌尖有一下没一下的逗弄着圆润的唇珠，手沿着衬衫下摆探进去抚摸光滑的腰线，边伯贤被他吻得七荤八素，呼吸也越来越急促

他试着回应朴灿烈的亲吻，泛着潮气的眼睛缓缓睁开，对上朴灿烈紧紧注视着自己的双眼，那双眼睛里满是探究，像是在寻找什么答案，边伯贤被这眼神弄得心神不宁，慌乱中推开朴灿烈

即使唇瓣分离，依然被朴灿烈禁锢在怀里，他急促的调整呼吸，努力使自己平静下来，朴灿烈看着他惊慌的样子，笑出声，“你喜欢我，对吗？”

快速放大的瞳孔彰示出主人内心的惊慌失措，边伯贤慌张的从朴灿烈的怀里钻出来，他不作声，朴灿烈也不再追问

面前受惊的小猫让朴灿烈心情大好，“走了”

边伯贤还没从刚刚的惊慌中反映过来，他亦步亦趋的跟着朴灿烈，等下楼换好鞋子才想起来今晚要留宿，“今晚不是要留在这里吗”

旁边还有佣人在，朴灿烈低下头凑近边伯贤的耳朵，他声音压得低，“酒店的会员到期了，我不打算错过最后一晚”

两个人坐在朴灿烈叫来的车里各怀心事

边伯贤越发相信朴灿烈就是在恶作剧，并没有发现自己喜欢他，只是想看自己害怕的样子，如果真的发现自己喜欢他，一定会嘲笑自己吧

朴灿烈却愈发坚定自己内心的答案

许夏夏今天下午拿着手机问朴灿烈，“班长，你们家猫叫什么名字？”

手机屏幕里是边伯贤前一天晚上发在朋友圈里的小视频，西西当时正扯着朴灿烈的拖鞋玩，不知道许夏夏什么时候搞来了边伯贤的微信，“西西”

“你们家猫怎么跟你一个名字？”

朴灿烈不解的问，“什么跟我一个名字？”

许夏夏来了兴致，头头是道的给朴灿烈科普，“你也知道你人气很旺，咱们学校论坛开了好多个你的帖子，久而久之迷妹们就给你起了很多爱称，什么烈烈呀，西歪呀，西西呀... ...”许夏夏掰着手指头给朴灿烈说，最后又问朴灿烈，“难不成是歪打正着？这么巧吗？”

朴灿烈已经没有心情去思考这么多奇奇怪怪的称呼是怎么想出来的，他之前猜测“西西”可能是边伯贤养过的一只猫的名字，但闻姗听到边伯贤给小猫取名“西西”时，像是第一次听到一般夸西西这个名字可爱，现在想来可能“西西”真的是边伯贤私下里对自己的称呼

朴灿烈打开边伯贤的朋友圈，焦躁的往下翻，快速滚动的屏幕被他按停在去年夏天那条[西西不喜欢我]，这是夏天的尾声，暑假的末尾发的，他虽然记不起确切的日子，但是他与闻姗母子第一次见面就是在这时候

亲昵的称呼自己认识没几天的新哥哥，微信的名字更是加上“拥有”二字，虽然不知道认识之前就是这个名字，还是跟自己上过床之后改过，但是有一个想法已经渐渐笼罩上朴灿烈的心头，在心里泛起一层涟漪，就像周诺和陆星说的：边伯贤喜欢他

一旦拥有这样的想法，朴灿烈便迫不及待的想要证实，就像他从来不肯被任何数学题难倒，现在正摆在他面前的这道关于边伯贤的求证题，他头脑亢奋的想要解答出让他满意的正确答案

后穴被朴灿烈九浅一深的操弄，双膝折到胸口，边伯贤的大脑已经呈现出缺氧的状态，身子在大床上随着朴灿烈的动作一耸一耸的晃动，“嗯……啊啊”

朴灿烈将性器连根拔出，而后一捅到底，难捱的快感浇灌着边伯贤早就忘了自己在做什么，潜意识里只知道这是在酒店，不用担心被人发现，流出嘴角的呻吟也变得更加大胆动听起来，“啊！嗯啊……”

朴灿烈剧烈的挺腰，龟头碾磨着埋在深处的敏感点，他看着身下的人，边伯贤已经被他操弄的爽的下腹都在痉挛，朴灿烈问道，“乖宝，喜欢我吗”

边伯贤的手指抠着朴灿烈的小臂，听到朴灿烈的问题，大脑已经来不及思考问题的严重性，只能跟从本能的回答他，“喜欢……嗯啊……”

终于听到满意的答案，朴灿烈变得更加兴奋起来，他将边伯贤拦腰抱起，边伯贤整个人坐在朴灿烈的性器上，“不要……太深了……会坏的……”

朴灿烈侧过头，亲吻他的侧脸安抚，“你刚刚说，喜欢谁？”，他扶着边伯贤的腰向上顶，边伯贤被他顶的乱颤，牢牢的抱紧朴灿烈的脖子，附在朴灿烈耳边讨饶，“喜欢你……要坏了……喜欢你啊，啊啊！”“不要这样了……”

一声声甜腻的“喜欢”打在朴灿烈的耳膜上，刺激他全身血液都在上涌，既然他们的关系从床上开始，那么也可以在这里发展一种新的关系，“边伯贤喜欢他”这让朴灿烈亢奋，他从来都是这样，站在制高点上，不需要纠结太多，甚至不需要去深究自己是否也喜欢对方，如果已经可以胜券在握，为什么不直接摘走果实

朴灿烈将边伯贤重新按倒在床上快速的抽插起来，一波接着一波的快感逼得边伯贤眼尾不断流出生理盐水，突然身体里的性器停止动作，剧烈的抖动了几下，一股灼热喷泄在甬道里，烫的边伯贤整个身子都在抖，嘴里呜咽着发不出声音

朴灿烈用自己的鼻尖碰了碰边伯贤的鼻尖，他想看这个人，像刚才那样在自己身下甜甜的叫喜欢，而不是紧咬着嘴唇忍耐，这种感觉是不一样的，朴灿烈紧了紧喉咙，他下身还插在边伯贤身体里，他问边伯贤，“你是不是真的给我灌了迷魂药？”

边伯贤还没从高潮中缓过来，他双手紧搂着朴灿烈的脖子大口的喘息，眼尾泛红像是受尽了委屈，等他终于喘匀了呼吸，听到朴灿烈问他，“想和我谈恋爱吗”

那声音让他受了蛊，忘了闻姗，忘了朴灿烈还没说一句“我也喜欢你”，他眨着湿润的眼睛问压在自己身上的人，“可以吗”

他见朴灿烈看着他说，“可以”

他的初恋，开始的并没有那么美好，没有香甜的草莓果香味，没有青涩害羞的少男少女，也没有“我喜欢你”作为开场白，唯一庆幸的是那个人也是第一次谈恋爱


End file.
